in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Story: Dr. Stitch's Villain Training
Just an short story I thought up of Dr. Stitch is at his shenanigans again. This time, he's training to become an ACTUAL "Super Villain" and is thinking of a plot to get rid of Fluff, and his friends, '''AND' the entire Locked Room Gang. While on the other side of the Planet Kirby, Fluff, and Waddle Dee are happily sitting around. Kirby finds out about his shenanigans due to Bandanna Dee. Kirby, Fluff, and both Waddle Dee's (And possibly others) are prepared to stop Dr. Stitch. But will Dr. Stitch succeed? Will Kirby and his friends defeat him? Will the super awesome "The Planted AKEE" ever become president (Sorry, just wanted to put something randomly stupid in there)'' Cast of Characters * Kirby * Prince Fluff/Fluff * Waddle Dee, and Bandanna Dee * Slimey and Sludge * Dr. Stitch * Dr. Stitch (Past) * Prince Fluff (Child) * Child Stitch * Mr. Evil Guy * Galaximus * Jenny * Jelo * Many More... Chapter 1. The only Chapter Dr. Stitch: '''THAT BLASTED PRINCE FLUFF! I hate him for what he and his pesky friends did! Kirby and Fluff shall pay for the explosion on my Lab! I probably shouldn't have put the Self-Destruction Core in the blueprints... (Goes into a memory) ''Dr. Stitch (Past):' It's not that hard to understand Construction Worker 1: So you want a "Secret Lab Facility"... here?'' ''Dr. Stitch (Past):'' Yeah... Pretty much! ''Construction Worker 2:' And a "Self Destruction Core" too Dr. Stitch (Past): '''Yeah... why not... (End of memory) '''Dr. Stitch: '''Eh... I'll never remember why I wanted a Self Destruction Core. But... I'll need a NEW lab, and I'll need to be an even better villain to stop Kirby... and Fluff. '''Villain Training Academy. Day 1 Mr. Evil Guy: '''Welcome to class, future villains, and world rulers. '''Jr. Bowser: '''Eh stupid dad... making me take classes for being a villain '''Blade Knight: '''I can't believe Meta Knight didn't want to train a new recruit '''Waddle Doo: Why King De De De? Why? Dr. Stitch sits down in a seat next to Jr. Bowser Mr. Evil Guy: '''Pipe down class... Now, I want you to tell me your names and your nemesis, or I will destroy you. And so the class introduced themselves and went on to the first lesson '''Mr. Evil Guy: '''Being a villain isn't as easy as doing dastardly things, you have to think of a FLAWLESS plan. And don't worry... the moral of every story may be "The hero beats the villain, and..." so on. But your in this class to change that moral to: "The hero gets destroyed by the villain, and then the villain rules the world and enslaves mankind" Now the first lesson is- '''Dr. Stitch: SHUT UP! (Shoots him with a Patch Laser) Mr. Evil Guy: '''Hey! No weapons in the classroo- (Gets vaporized) '''Jr. Bowser: '''D: '''Dr. Stitch: '''He was droning on... On the other side of Planet Popstar '''Kirby: Ah... nothing like a good, relaxing day on Popstar Fluff: '''Yeah... enjoying a good Meta Matoe Shake '''Kirby: Want one Bandanna? Bandanna Dee: No thanks! Besides, I don't have a mouth! Kirby: Hehehee.... Hey look it's Waddle Dee! And he's running over here! Waddle Dee: Kirby... *pant* There is.... *pant* ... news.... *pant*... big, big news... *pant* new villain in Popstar Kirby: '''Who is IT? '''Waddle Dee: '''His name is Dr. Stitch! '''Fluff: Dr. Stitch... hmm ''Fluff (Child Past): Hehe... not as strong as you thought you were huh, Stitch'' '''''Child Stitch: You don't play nice big bro!'' ''Fluff (Child Past):' Yeah, I do! Besides... It's not like we're fighting each other to the death! Child Stitch: '''Yeah we are.... We're playing Smash Bros. '''Kirby: So he's your brother Fluff: Yeah pretty much Meanwhile.... Galaximus: Hey, Sticthy. What are you up to? Dr. Stitch: Villain training... Because the first 3 "Flawless Plans" I thought up of got ruined by that darn Kirby! He blew up my Labratory and I have no where else to think of a plan or training!... my first lesson was simple Villain stuff... like how to think of a way to make the hero try and top you, how to make your plan hero proof. Stuff like that! ... Kirby: I tell you Fluff... It's becoming a day to day basis where villains have to attack us... Fluff: '''Kirby... Kirby... Kirby- '''Bandanna Dee: Is the name you should know- Fluff: 'Let's not... no Kirby.... Dr. Stitch is no villain... he's a mere... let me say "not the protaganist of the story" but he's more of a minor protaganist. '''Kirby: '''You know this... how? '''Jenny: '''Hey! What's going on? ... '''Galaximus: ' I see. I could train any supervillain easily! '''Dr. Stitch: Hmm perhaps you can be the teacher... because I killed the last one. Jr. Bowser: '''Which is why we don't have homework tonight '''Blade Knight: '''We don't ever get homework '''Jr. Bowser: '''See it worked! '''Galaximus: I wanna see how evil you are. Show me! Jr. Bowser: '''Alright! (Goes to World-1 and comes back with Princess Peach) Done! '''Blade Knight: Pathetic! (Goes to a Waddle Dee) Waddle Dee 2: (Licking Ice Cream, and eating a Hot-Dog) Blade Knight: Mine! (Takes the Ice Cream and the Hot-Dog) Waddle Dee: ''': (Pulls out another Ice Cream and Hot-Dog) '''Dr. Stitch: You think, THAT's evil... (Points a laser at a random guy and mind controls him) Guy: 'Your wish is my command, master. '''Dr. Stitch: '''Go kill yourself. The guy kills himself... '''Galaximus: '*applauds* Well done, Stitch. The rest of you need a lot of training! 'Dr. Stitch: '''But it's not enough training... I mean look at you! Your what tons of people call a "Super Villain"... because of how much evil you have! '''Jr. Bowser: '''I'm pretty sure the kidnapping act would work '''Peach: '''So is Bowser going to leave me trapped for about a day or two, or is something else going to happen '''Jr. Bowser: '''Not today Mama Peach... not yet though... '''Galaximus: '*stomps the ground* I have a different idea. Chapter 2: A new idea '''Galaximus: '''Alright, listen up! As villains, we tend to have grudges against one specific person. Now I want all of you to state a person who you depise! '''Jr. Bowser: I despise of those Mario Brothers! They always kidnap Mama Peach from Papa Bowser! Blade Knight: '''That Kirby! He always has to refer to cannabalism! '''Waddle Doo: Same as that guy... except he stabbed me in the eye! Dr. Stitch: Fluff... That jerk! Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic the Hedgehog Dr. Stitch: '''Who brought Shadow the Edge Lord here? '''Sonic: '''I did... I needed a worth while opponent. '''Galaximus: '''I hate this fool! *shows a picture of Jenny* Now, listen. This is your target. I want you to capture this Inkling and bring her to me! '''Jr. Bowser's Try Jr. Bowser: '''HAHAHA! (Pulls out a Robot Squid... which looks like an Inkling Squid, and then he sprays Ink all over the place, and throws the squid in the ink) Yeah... this will totally work! '''Shadow: Dream on Twerplet... For I have a better idea... Jr. Bowser: HEY! This is my attempt! Not yours Mr. Edgy McEdge Jr. Bowser sees Jenny coming ----------------- Kirby: '''You sure this is were you saw that "villain" '''Waddle Dee: Yeah, I'm sure! Hey it's Jr. Bowser Jr. Bowser: SHUT IT! Jenny: 'What is even going on here? '''Jr. Bowser: '''Uh ''(Thinking: Uh-oh... this could get ugly... think... what would Papa Bowser do...) uh... I found an Inkling in that giant Ink pool! '''Jenny: '''Huh? Where? '''Jr. Bowser: '''In there... (Points at the ink pool... little does anyone know... except Jr. Bowser... there is a Bear Trap in the ink) '''Kirby: Well, I mean, what would Jr. Bowser do to us... it's not like we're the Mario Brothers Fluff: Unless Kirby is secretly Luigi! Kirby: 'No no no... I ate Luigi yesterday... (Burps out his cap) '''Jenny: '*goes into the ink, setting the trap off* Ouch! Wh-what!?! '''Jr. Bowser: Wahha! (Grabs Jenny and puts her upside-down in his Clown Car) WAHOO! Yeah, I did it! Now Galaximus will HAVE to give me an "A" for my good work! Kirby: '''Galaximus... Again ''Planet Earth....' Jelo: Jenny? Jenny?! Jenny!!! Jelo placed 'Missing' posters of Jenny all around Echo Creek. The Planet Dolan crew and Dark Jaiden do the same for Dolan and Galaximus. Sedusa: '''"Missing- Jenny" Hey, Jelo, what's going on here? '''Jelo: Jenny's missing! Doopie: So is Dolan! Dark Jaiden: And Lady Galaximus! Dolan arrives with a giant sandwich Danger Dolan: I'm back. Jelo: '''Jenny's still missing... '''Professor Frink: Glayvin hoyvin! I found out your Inkling friend is in Planet Popstar! Doopie: Whoa, Frink! How'd ya find out? Professor Frink: Using my super-advanced telescope, of course. Danger Dolan: '''That is '''COOL! Random Guy: Whose this Jenny person you're looking for? Sedusa: 'She's a Inkling, a human-squid hybrid. Why do you ask? ''Mario and Luigi arrive putting up Missing posters of Peach. '''Luigi: '''Yeah...the Princess is also missing. Baby Mario pops out '''Baby Mario: '''The pwincess isn't missing... shes right here! (Points at Baby Peach) '''Mario: We meant Adult Peach... Sedusa: '''Jeez! We might as well all be missing! How on Earth could they all just disappear!?! '''Professor Frink: Of course, they're in Planet Popstar! Jelo: Popstar is too far away from Earth! How are we gonna get there? Star: *arrives* Easy. Cosmic Teleportation Blitz! Everyone gets teleported to Planet Popstar thanks to Star's spell. Doopie: Whoa... it's majestic! At the Training Academy Jr. Bowser: YEHAH! Here Ms. Galaximus! Your target has arrived! Galaximus: '''Thanks! Hello, little Jenny. '''Jenny: '''What are you scheming now!? '''Galaximus: '''Simple! I'm teaching these villains how to be evil! And with you captured, nothing can stop me! MWUHAHAHAHA! '''Shadow: '''Hey! Give us all a fair chance! Only Jr. Bowser got to try!!! '''Jr. Bowser: Did I get an "A"? Chapter 3: The heroic masked man Kirby: Well it's simple Fluff... We're in Cookie Country... and the Villain Academy isn't far away Fluff: 'Hey... who is that up ahead... (Fluff dashes after the person... which appears to be Jelo) '''Kirby: '''Hey wait up Fluff! '''Bandanna Dee: '''Hey don't forget about secondary characters! '''Sedusa: '*sighs* This could take a long time... '''Kirby: '''Hey wait a minute... who are you guys? '''Fluff: '''Yeah don't we know you from somewhere... '''Doopie: '''We're part of the Locked Room Gang! Don't you remember? '''Bandana Dee: Either way.. we're looking for a Dinosaur/Dragon thing in a floating car... she took our friend Jenny! ???: She was taken to the Super Villain Academy which happens to be on the highest point of Merangue Mountain... Kirby: 'Who said that? '???: 'I did! I am... the Masked Man! '''Fluff: '''Are you Meta Knight? '???: '''No... But your friend has a high possibility of not returning... if you want to get to Merangue Mountain... you must get past blazing dunes of Sugar Sands '''Kirby: Pffft... too easy ???: '''After that, you must travel through the waters Banana Beach '''Fluff: Kirby... is every area on Popstar named after food. Kirby: *Chuckles* Yes... why? ???: Then past the blistering chills of Frosty Fjiords Bandanna Dee: THAT'S 'not named after food! '???: 'Then you reach Merangue Mountain, and climb that then you reach the summit... where the Villain Academy is! '''Kirby: '''Or we can since all five ares of Pop-Star are on each point of the star, we can simply go left because Merangue Mountain is right next to where we are... '???: ':I... Um... YOU CAN'T DO THAT! Theres an invincible Man-Eating Kraken there! '''Kirby: '''Again... too easy, because we aren't human. '''Sedusa: '''Man eating Kraken? You mean Galaximus? '???: Oh yeah... A girl who proclaimed that she was a "goddess of all Inklings" and threatened to eat me if I didn't swear and oath to kill Jenny and her friends... Thankfully I cut her with this sword... and dashed away as quick as possible! At the Academy Shadow's attempt to stop Bandanna Dee Shadow: Here's my plan... Chaos Control... and then I stab him. BEST... PLAN... EVER! Galaximus: '''Hmmm... it should be more clever, you know? '''Shadow: It's much more complicated... see Chaos Control Sonic: Stops time, allows you to teleport, and all sorts of wacky tacky crap! WE KNOW THIS ALREADY Shadow: '''Your not supposed to be here... now... I'm gonna get Bandanna Dee... quicker than you think! CHAOS CONTROL! (Shadow teleports to Bandanna Dee's location) '''Sonic: I thought it would only take him 15 seconds... Sugar Sands... where Kirby, Fluff, Bandanna Dee, and Waddle Dee are. Kirby: '''You should've been there Waddle Dee! There was a cool masked man there... he told us all about the villain training academy. '''Waddle Dee: I probably should've Shadow: '''CHAOS CONTROL! (Warps to Bandanna Dee) '''Bandanna Dee: '''Who are you? '''Shadow: '''My name is Shadow. I'm the world's ultimate life for- '''Bandanna Dee: I just wanted to know your name... not your entire backstory... Shadow: '''Kill-joy... oh well. There's no time to play games... if you want your friend back, you'll have to go through me fir- Kirby, Fluff, Waddle Dee, and Bandanna Dee walk past him '''Shadow: Well... that didn't last long... Kirby: Try harder Shadow: Gr... CHAOS... CONTROL! (Freezes time)... hehe... (Kidnaps Bandanna Dee and then warps to the Villain Academy) '''Jelo: '''Uh. '''Professor Frink: '''What are we supposed to do, anyway? Category:Stories